narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AlmightySavageTheEternal/Almighty Blog: First and Maybe Last
Alright, I'm not good with length but I guess it's the thought that counts. Okay.. I've been here for maybe a year and a half, I cant remember. But over this period of time, I have gotten so much help from people since I been here man. So fucking much. Yall think Im playing. I know im not the best writer here. Im far from it actually. But I wanna thank a few people here, that have helped me so much. If I dont include you, I either forgot you or dont care for you..which means Fuck You honestly. *Sensei Seven God Master Archer Of the Seventh Family of the Seventh Dominion - Con. Bro, honestly you are my favorite person on the site. Man, you have been the biggest help and I couldnt have did it without you in making chars. I started off slow, but overtime after following directions, I have gotten better at making chars, and I thank you so much for that. You didnt tell me straight up to add more detail, but I was striving to add more detail and be like Con. Like seriously, thanks. *Sensei Chix, Prince of Lightning- While the Archer was away, you honestly were the most important guy on the site to me. I was trying to follow Kei around, by making chars to be his right hand man. We now are working together and trying to get this little relationship between Tsukishima and Kariko, so lets get that going. Thanks alot, man. *High Emperor Sigma - We dnt speak alot anymore but when I first started you were like my mini sensei. You helped me with many ideas, and lead to my first char Stryse Kazami. Thanks alot man. *KingJupiter, Winner of the Horniest Character Contest- Yo. Cam. Bruh you are a great friend man. I know we be arguing and shit, but fam I am truly glad you are on the site man, cause like you be having me tripping, all the way til I fall. Thanks lots man. *Kay, My Love <3 - We dont talk much. But like I love having you around to kick me when I mess up and stuff. You are a great admin, and I would hate to have someone else be in charge. You provide laughs and have shown me that I have improved by proposing me different idea. Thanks bby. <3. *Lordy Lordy, Erin- Every since you came you have been such a great help. Making rps, collaborating with me, helping me with Meiji. Thanks so much man. *Eastern Phoenix- Man you are a great friend. Being partners with me, helping me with techs, so much more thanks. *Theo- I couldnt forget about your odd ass. I love you fam. No homo. You like my bestrst friend. You helped me alot man. Ikihana x Shiguma !!! *West- I forgot about you cause you been gone. But you have helped me alot. You provided me with many rp oppurtunities and gave me idea. Thanks. There are plenty more, but I dont feel like writing any more. *Six *Serk *Dal *Daz *Shiguma *Kai for telling me to die *Sho kinda Category:Blog posts